The present disclosure relates to a medical observation device.
Medical observation devices are widely used in the medical field. These medical observation devices include magnification optics for magnifying and observing a minute segment of a surgical site of a patient, and a support unit having a plurality of arms and a plurality of joints that rotatably connect the arms and supporting the magnification optics at its distal end (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-244301, for example).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-244301 discloses a medical observation device including a motor that applies power to a joint to rotate two arms connected at the joint relative to each other, and a gear mechanism including two intermeshing gears and disposed in a power transmission path from the motor to the joint. In the medical observation device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-244301, the motor is driven in accordance with an operation by an operator on a foot switch, and the power from the motor is applied to the joint via the gear mechanism. This power rotates the two arms connected at the joint relative to each other and the position and orientation of the magnification optics are changed accordingly, that is, the field of view is moved.